School Doesn't Rock
by nadiac869
Summary: Mitchie is forced to see her 3 best friends of 4 years ago  now known as Connect 3  when they show up at her school
1. Seeing you again

**A/N First Camp Rock Story so I'm open to criticism, just tell me if you want more, I have two more chapters written up but I don't want to post them if no-ones gonna read them.**

**Disclaimer: I'm in a fantasy land that I own Camp rock and all its characters *note the sarcasm***

**ONTO THE STORY**

Chapter 1

If you asked me four years ago who Shane Gray was, I would've replied, 'my best friend in the entire world', however, ask me today and I would say 'a pig-headed spoilt jerk of a pop-star who is starting at my school today because the label thinks it will help his attitude.

"Mitchie, time for school!" Mum called. I left my room and ran to the front of the house where I knew Caitlyn, my best friend, besides Sierra who had temporarily moved to China for her studies, would be.

"OMG guess what!" She exclaimed when I got into her car.

"Don't tell me," I said settling down. "Connect 3 are going to our school so Shane's attitude can get better," I muttered the last part because I knew this was only going to make his attitude worse. Caitlyn didn't know about my past with Shane, she didn't even know that I knew all of them to begin with.

"Yeah, how did you know?" She asked disappointed that I already knew.

"Um I don't know," I answered hoping that she wouldn't see through my lie. How was I supposed to tell her that Shane's manager called and told my mum of the arrangements that had been made because he thought I might need to know, after all, he is one of the only people that knew of my history with Shane.

"Mitchie!" Caitlyn called snapping me out of my thoughts.

We had arrived at the school and there was a whole bunch of reporters and students crowding around the entrance of the school where I presumed Shane, Nate and Jason were.

"Should we go see them?" Caitlyn asked enthusiastically.

"You can, I'm going to avoid them for now," I told her.

"What? Why?"

"No reason," I responded making my way into the school. There was a small crowd around my locker when I got there.

'Great,' I thought to myself," the lockers next to mine are probably the only empty ones in the school.' At that moment, Shane, Nate and Jason walked around the corner, followed by the entire female population of the school. I quickly ran towards my homeroom class, avoiding the boys because I didn't want them to see me or recognise me, after all, I am a loner… Besides Caitlyn.

"Mitchie!" She cried out giving me a huge bear hug.

"Whoa, what got you so happy?" I asked innocently.

"They… Are… In… All… Our… Classes…" she panted heavily. I backed away from the door, a serious look on my face.

"No…" I whispered sitting down at the front and placing my head in my hands.

"What got you so depressed?" She asked, "I thought you would be happy that Connect 3 were coming to our school."

"No, not really," I said as she sat down. I really didn't want to ruin her good mood so I gave her a fake smile and tried to look away from the door.

I didn't even have to look up when the boys entered the room, because of all the girls calling out to get their attention. The teacher walked in and yelled at everyone to sit down.

The boys sat in the unoccupied seats next to me which made not looking at them a lot harder. Nate and Jason glanced over at me a lot, as if trying to figure out who I was but that would be hard because I have grown a lot in four years and I have changed… A lot.

"Mitchie, are you listening?" the teacher asked and all of a sudden, Shane, Nate and Jason's heads all snapped up, as if they were actually surprised to hear my name. I gave a small nod, trying not to draw attention to myself so that they boys wouldn't know I was here.

The bell rang and I sprang up out of my chair, eager to get out of the classroom.

The day went past fairly slowly and as the bell rang for lunch, I hung back in the calculus room to avoid the lunchtime rush. Shane and Jason got out fairly quickly as well, however, I think Nate noticed I was still there.

"Mitchie?" Nate called out just as I was leaving.

"What Nate?" I asked in an angry tone.

He sighed, "I'm sorry," he said in a really pathetic tone which surprised me.

"Why are you sorry? You have nothing to be sorry about," I told him quite sincerely.

"Mitch, I understand why you hate us, we left you here without telling you that we were leaving and we haven't spoken since," Nate explained, as if I didn't already know what they did.

"I know Nate, I understand what you did and I know why you did it. As much as I want to, I don't hate you and I'm not upset with you and Jason, but I really can't help being angry at Shane. He was my best friend and after his many promises of not leaving me and not forgetting me, that's exactly what he did, and for that, I can't forgive him," I explained to Nate apologetically. I started to walk towards the door but Nate called out for me.

"He never forgot about you," he whispered, "Jase and I knew it was you but Shane doesn't, we told him it was coincidental that someone had your name, I don't think he believed us but I wanted to give you some privacy especially after what he, we, did to you. I wasn't sure if you would be mad at us but we still wanted to give you some space. He talked about you all the time when we left but stopped after a while and then he became a jerk. No-one knows why he did, but I think it has something to do with you. Talk to him Mitch, he misses you more that he lets on." With that, he left me in the room to contemplate what he said.

I decided to head out into the cafeteria to see Caitlyn so she wouldn't be suspicious of where I was.

Unfortunately for me, I was normally the first person there but the conversation with Nate made me the last person there today and Caitlyn knew I didn't have any other friends because she didn't either but obviously everyone noticed Nate arriving Nate as well.

"You were talking to him, weren't you?" she asked referring to Nate.

"What makes you say that?" I asked her.

"Oh come on, they have every class with you and the ones I have been in, they keep looking at you," she explained.

"So you noticed that too did you?" I asked, I should've known that people saw them looking at me, it's not like people considered them as normal. We walked in and Nate looked over at me giving me a pleading look. I knew I was going to have to face him soon so I gave Nate a small nod and he turned away to talk to Shane again.

People made quite a commotion when Shane stood up and started walking out.

"I'll be right back," I told Cait. She gave me a questioning look but one look at my face made her think better of it. I followed a little behind Shane so he didn't see me and I almost called out to him when he sat down out the front of the school.  
>"Can't a guy get some peace?" he shouted, not turning around to see who it was.<p>

In four years, these were the first words he had actually spoken to me, maybe a hello but this definitely hurt a lot.

"I know your still there, just leave, I don't want to see anyone… Ever!"

"Don't you dare speak to me like that after what you did to me," I said angrily. He shot up from where he was sitting. He turned around carefully with a pained expression on his face.

"Mitch…" he whispered edging closer towards me.

"You lied to me," I said, still quite angry but resisting the temptation to break down in his arms and completely forgive him.

"I never forgot you Mitchie, I left for your own good, it hurt me as well, more than you know," he explained, I couldn't help but to feel sympathetic for him, he looked so broken.

"Why did you leave without saying goodbye?" I asked in an almost whisper.

"I couldn't say goodbye, it hurt too much and I thought I was going to come back but I got so busy and became pretty depressed without you, I guess that's when I became such a jerk."

"Oh so you knew you were a jerk then?"

"No… Yes, Nate and Jase and everyone else at the label told me I was a jerk but I guess I never realised how bad I had gotten… Until I saw you today."

"Nate told me that he almost didn't know you anymore because you got so bad." I felt like an interviewer or the paparazzi because of all the questions I was asking but I guess it was necessary.

"I was getting worse," he explained, "I only realise that now but it was so bad I walked off the set of a music video, not even Camp Rock could do anything for me. I was bad to Nate and Jason and I will thank them for trying so hard with me but if I had seen you sooner…" He sighed. "I'm sorry Mitch, I'm sorry for leaving, I'm sorry for breaking my promise of not leaving, I really wanted the best for you and didn't want you hounded by the paparazzi if you were connected to me." This was definitely not what I expected, I thought he wanted nothing to do with me and he didn't care about me, I never thought he left for my own good. "I knew it was you this morning Mitch, no matter how much Nate and Jason tried to convince me otherwise. I really needed to see you but you kept avoiding me, which I really can't blame you for but I snapped I guess. I'm sorry for yelling at you and I can understand if you hate me, for what I did, and you never want to see or speak to me ever again, I will even leave if you want."

"I don't hate you," I whispered.

"Mitch, you don't just have to say that."

"No, Shane, I'm not just saying that, I understood that you left and yes, I was upset that you broke your promise, but I never hated you, I couldn't," I exclaimed.

"I'm sorry," he sighed grabbing my hand and leading me back in just as the bell rang.

**A/N R&R**


	2. The truth

**A/N Thanks for reviewing another update for you awesome people I'm glad you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Camp Rock… although… nah I'm sticking to that decision. Although… iTunes… Nah that aint mine either.**

**ONWARDS! **

Chapter 2

I walked into class a little bit later than Shane as to not make it suspicious to where we were. Unfortunately, Caitlyn was in this class and we had a substitute teacher who just let us talk all lesson.

"You were talking to Shane at lunch weren't you?" She asked me excitedly.

"What makes you say?" I asked avoiding her question.

"Oh nothing much just that you left after he did… and they are all staring at you," she said glancing back at them. I followed her gave and gave a small smile because she was right, they were all staring at me while all the other girls in the class were staring at them and snickering at me.

"No Cait, I'm not telling you anything," I said answering the unspoken question between us.

"Fine but I will get it out of you!" She exclaimed after sighing and sinking back into her seat.

I looked back over at them and Shane actually smiled at me, his face lighting up significantly. Nate gave me a small nod and Jason looked like he was about to burst with excitement. I looked back at Shane and he mouthed something to me and I just gave him a confused look because I didn't see what it was. 'Does she know?' He mouthed again discreetly pointing at Caitlyn. I gave a small shake of my head and looked away. I would tell Caitlyn but now really wasn't the time.

The rest of the day passed in the same way, girls giving me disapproving looks and then following the boys. I didn't dare talk to them but I slipped Shane a note that asked for them to meet me at my house after. Caitlyn was eager to figure out what both Shane and Nate said to me and I think Jason might just jump on me if I don't speak to him soon.

The doorbell rang and I jumped off my bed and bounded downstairs to get the door.

"MITCHIE!" Cried Jason as he wrapped me in a giant bear hug.

"Great to see you too Jase but… I can't breathe," I laughed.

"Oh right, sorry," he looked guilty so I laughed and gave Nate and Shane a hug.

Nate and Jase seemed a bit surprised by me and Shane's hug but I shrugged it off.

"It's been a while," I exclaimed plopping down on the sofa behind the boys.

"Yeah, too long if you ask me," this surprised me a little, especially coming from Nate but I smiled anyway.

"How long you guys here for?" I asked.

"For as long as it takes for Shane to… You know," I had a feeling he was going to say that and I knew why Shane became a jerk to begin with and now that he had seen me, his attitude seemed to have calmed down a fair bit.

"I don't think we will be here for long then, if he keeps it up at this rate," Nate explained. Me and Shane frowned upon this but didn't say anything.

As much as I hate admitting it, I had fun. It was just like the old times; eating, chilling, watching movies, talking and catching up. Much to Nate and Jason's surprise, when I unconsciously played with Shane's hair during the movie, because he was on the floor in front of me, he didn't snap and me and complain and whine, instead, he smiled and relaxed into my touch.

I don't think anyone could have predicted such a fast change in Shane; he was a jerk for years and all of a sudden, he's normal again and I couldn't help but smile at the fact that I was what changed him.

"So… Your friend… Caitlyn… She seems nice," Nate stuttered.

"Nate do you like Caitlyn?" I asked playfully.

"No," he said looking taken a back.

"Uhuh, you keep telling yourself that pop star," I smirked.

"Rock star," he corrected.

"Nate, go look at what iTunes classifies your music as," I laughed.

"Shut up," he mumbled.

"Nah, she was in the crowd waiting for us this morning, she's just another crazy obsessed fan," Shane remarked. I slapped him in the back of the head for his comment.

"Ouch! What was that for?" he asked innocently.

"Ok, crazy obsessed fan, maybe but just another? Really, Shane? You have never met her, she is my best friend and yes she is a fan but it's not like she would go to extraordinary lengths just to get your attention. She has been my best friend for four years," I saw Shane wince a little as I said that but I kept going. "You will not speak of her like that until you actually get to know her and if that's still what you think then fine, be that way, but she's still going to be my best friend." Wow, that was a big sentence to say in one breath.

"You're right Mitch, I'm sorry; I will get to know her first."

"You will?"

"Well, a friend of yours is a friend of ours right guys?"

"Yeah Mitch, I would love to know all your friends."

"Speaking of trust, Mitch, are there any friends of yours who we can trust without them using us?" Nate asked, he is so desperate for friends or even a girlfriend, it was cute though.

"Well, I don't trust anyone besides my best friends Caitlyn and Sierra but Sierra is studying in China."

"Any other friends?"

"No."

"What! You don't have any other friends?" Right, rock stars with lots of friends, of course that comes as a surprise to them.

"Nope, only two."

"That's not true!" Jason exclaimed. I gave him a confused look. "You have us Mitch."

"Yeah, Jason is right, you have us as well now," Shane smiled.

"You guys are the best!" I said happily giving them all hugs.

"I wouldn't say the best," Shane muttered.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"We left, Mitch, and we didn't say goodbye and we probably wouldn't have come back, yet you forgive us and act like nothing ever happened!"

"Your right, you did leave and yes, I was hurt but you left to do something that I encouraged you to go for and you achieved your dreams and I'm ok with that."

"Yeah well, I'm still really sorry for going and not coming back."

"Shane."

"Yeah?"

"You came back and you never forgot about me so as long as you never do it again, I am fine with that."

Mitch…"

"Yes Shane?"

"I'm sorry."

"We all are," Nate and Jason chorused. There was a brief silence before we erupted into laughter which only got stronger until we were interrupted by my mum.

"Well this is a sight I never would have thought would happen again," she said with a smile.

"Hi Mrs Torres," the boys all chorused together ending up in another round of laughter.

"Boys, how many times do I have to tell you, Mrs Torres makes me sound old, please call me Connie."

"Sorry." Wow, these boys seriously must share a brain.

"Mitch, Caitlyn called, please talk to her, she's coming for dinner. Boys, you want to stay as well?"

"As much as we want to, we need to get going, mum should be waiting for us," Nate said.

"See ya!" I called as they walked towards the door.

"Mitch?"

"Yes Shane?"

"I truly am sorry."

"I know. Shane?"

"Yeah Mitch?"

"I'm going to tell Caitlyn of our past, are you okay with that?"

"I'm surprised she doesn't already know. Yes, I'm okay with that. Tell her that we say hi."

"Okay, bye Shane, see you tomorrow." I gave him one last hug and he left, my anxious await for Caitlyn beginning.

**A/N R&R**


	3. They all know

**A/N Ok, this might be really fast updating but it will get slower for the next couple of chapters 1 because I have exams and 2 because the day I go on school holidays, I go camping which means I MIGHT write more but there is no way to upload it because I have no power or internet connection **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock because if I did… I would definitely go there and kick everyone's asses.**

**FURTHERMORE…ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

Chapter 3

"Mitchie!" Caitlyn called when I answered the door for her.

"Hey Caitlyn," I laughed returning her enthusiastic hug.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"What for?" I asked confused.

"I shouldn't have ignored you or pressured you to tell me what they said," I hugged her again.

"It's okay Cait and I know you still really want to know what they said." She sighed.

"You're right, I do want to know but you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," she said."I know I should've told you this before but you know how when I met you, I said my friends left without saying goodbye and I haven't seen them since?"

"Yeah, that was when you moved here and you were really depressed," she recalled.

"I met them again," I stated quietly.

"Wow really? I thought the only new people were Connect 3."

"They were."

"Then what does this story have anything to do with… Oh my God."

"Yes, sorry I never told you."

"Wow, you were best friends with Connect 3 and they left you there?"

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up."

"No wonder you don't like them, I can't blame you for not telling me though."

"Caitlyn…"

"Yeah Mitch?"

"I'm sorry."

"Mitch, its fine. So what did Shane and Nate say today?"

"Long version or short?" I asked.

"Short please."

"Nate said he missed me and told me Shane was devastated when they had to leave so he told me to go talk to Shane."

"And what did Shane and his pi-headed attitude have to say?"

"First he yelled at me-"

"I WILL kill him for you."

"No Cait, he didn't realise it was me so I yelled at him and told him how much he hurt me so he explained why he left without a goodbye and apologised like hundreds of times."

"Wow, for a pig-headed jerk of a pop star you would think he would have just kept yelling."

"Cait, I'm going to tell you something that he told me, tell anyone else and I will kill you."

"Mitch I swear, besides, who would I tell it to, it's not like I have any other friends."

"Now Cait, as much as I'd like to tell you that you're wrong… I can't… Yet."

"Yet?"

"Don't worry, anyway, Shane said he was going to come back but he got really busy and really depressed without be and became a jerk from there."

"Wow," Caitlyn was shocked, it actually made me laugh.

"Yeah, I made a break through this afternoon because he was smiling instead of yelling and whining when I was touching his hair," I smiled at the memory.

"Wow… Wait, this afternoon?"

"Yeah, they came over after school and we hung out, watched some movies, talked, you know, the usual stuff. Oh, they say hi, by the way and I'm pretty sure Nate has a crush on you but they said they want to get to know you." Caitlyn's face lit up when I mentioned Nate but she still looked as shocked as she did five minutes ago.

"Thank you for telling me Mitch, I really do want to get to know them as well."

"Cait, I should've told you a lot earlier because I do trust you not to tell anyone but I guess the memory hurt too much. Can I ask you one favour?"

"Sure Mitch."

"Don't go all fan-girl on them; I'm trying to prove Shane wrong."

"Mitch, I definitely won't, I mean, they're normal guys, I guess I was just excited to see them today and I'm not even going to ask why and what you're proving Shane wrong by." I smiled and hugged Caitlyn.

This is why we were such good friends, we always forgave each other and we trusted each other a lot.

I didn't talk to the boys at all at school the next day and up until lunchtime; you would've thought that we were the only people that didn't care that they were there.

"Mitch, Caitlyn, over here!" Nate called when we stepped into the cafeteria. I sent a glare at Nate and tugged Caitlyn over to their table which was surprisingly hard considering the amount of people crowding around it.

"Hey guys," I greeted sitting next to Shane.

"Hey Mitch," they chorused together and we erupted in laughter once again.

"Hey guys, this is my best friend Caitlyn," she gave a small wave but was in complete shock when Nate hugged her instead.

"Hi Caitlyn," they chorused, laughter exploding around the table once again.

"You guys really need to stop doing that," I said through my laughter.

"Sorry," they chorused again. I laughed so hard that my sides were hurting and I was crying.

"Aw Mitch, don't cry," Shane laughed.

"Shut up, I can't help it if you three share a brain," I said.

"I resent that," Nate said almost immediately with a hurt look on his face.

"Sure you do pop star."

"Rock star."

"Wow, you would've thought for three famous brothers, that you could at least have your own thoughts and words come out of your mouths."

"I'm the smart one," Nate said.

"No-one said I had to be smart," Jason exclaimed.

"I'm the… You're right, I don't have anything," Shane sighed.

"Okay. Nate, you are the business orientated one, Jason, you are the happy-go-lucky one and Shane… No offence but you're the jerk." He was right; it was really hard to classify him.

"Correction, WAS the jerk," Shane stated.

"No kidding," Caitlyn exclaimed joining the conversation.

"Well what do you think you are Shane?"

"The good looking one," Shane stated proudly.

"Keep on dreaming pop star," I ruffled Shane's hair but to everyone's surprise, he didn't complain or go fix it, he smiled and changed the subject.

"Do I still need to come here?" Shane asked referring to the school.

"Why? Where would you rather be?" I asked a little bit offended.

"Well, besides sleeping… Actually nope, you're right, you're here, I'm not going anywhere."

"That's good to know Shane, save that speech for when you actually have to leave though," I frowned at the thought of him leaving again.

"Mitch, you know I'm not going anywhere without you."

"Well that's a little hard considering your career isn't it?" I asked.

"I'll quit my career if I ever have to leave you alone again," I gave him a side hug and whispered a thank you to him. If I didn't know him any better, I would say he liked me because of his reaction to me every time I go near him and his words every time he speaks of leaving or his jerk-i-ness.

Nate on the other hand was seriously crushing on Caitlyn. They were having an on going conversation about music and some other things. Jason looked a bit lonely; he was sitting with a content smile on his face, looking at the birds out the window.

When we got up to leave the cafeteria, all the girls snickered at us and continued trying to get the boys attention.

"Why are you sitting with these bitches?" I cannot believe it. Stupid popular people think they are so superior because they have money.

"I don't know who you are-"Shane started in an angered tone.

"I'm Tess Tyler; of course you know who I am."

"No, actually, I don't and Mitchie and Caitlyn are definitely not bitches, they are our good friends who, even if you tried, you wouldn't ever be as close to us as they are." 'Woo! Go Shane!' I cheered silently inside my head.

"You met them today, what makes you think they aren't bitches? I bet you don't even know about Mitchie's three best friends that left four years ago." Ah, Tess' one favourite subject that loves to hit a sore spot on me, not anymore! Tess-0 Me-1.

"Actually, we do know about her three best friends and we met her a very long time ago if you must know."

"Well then, you obviously don't know that they left because of Mitchie being a bitch."

"That's a lie! Her three best friends left to go follow their dreams because of Mitchie and they were too caught up with fame and fortune to come back and visit her."

"And how would you know this?"

"Because we are her three best friends from oh so long ago who left to follow their dreams with Mitchie's support." With this, we all turned and walked away, leaving a very surprised Tess in the midst of half the school.

"You realise that everyone knows about our past right?" I asked him.

"Yeah, she has no right to say those things about you though. I can't believe you let her keep saying those things."

"Well, unlike you, if I stand up to her, I will end up being the laughing stock of the school and besides, it's not everyday that a best friend, who also happens to be a pop-"

"Rock star."

"What ever. Stands up for you."

"I guess you're right, I have changed so much since seeing you again, you literally brought me out of my darkest times."

"Yeah but if it wasn't for me, you never would've been like that to begin with."

"Mitch, if you weren't there to begin with, we both wouldn't be here now, I would be living the same boring life from four years ago… Without you."

"I never want to go back to that," I whispered, he pulled me in for a hug and whispered in my ear.

"Me neither."

**A/N more chapters will be up soon… I hope. I have temporary writers block for this story but I will probably post others so please read all of them and review them all too. Chapters will be coming slower from about now. R&R**


	4. Kiddos

A/N sorry for the wait I've been really busy with schoolwork and other stories =D

Chapter 4

"So…" began Caitlyn that afternoon. We were sitting around watching Camp Rock… Again.

"You know, this movie sounds a lot like our lives."

"Ok, first, we don't go to a musical summer camp, second, we don't know who Connect Three are, third, we are not called Mitchie and Caitlyn and fourth, we don't know a bitch called Tess."

"Well yes we don't go to a musical summer camp but Connect Three are our friends and last time I checked, we are Mitchie and Caitlyn and as for Tess, she is THE biggest bitch at school… You were saying?"

"… Shit!"

"You and Shane huh?" Caitlyn asked smirking.

"What? What makes you say that?" I asked in a high pitch voice making Caitlyn laugh.

"Oh nothing, just you're constant flirting throughout lunch. You like him don't you?"

"NO! … Maybe, I don't know…" I sighed, "He only wants to be friends so I'm not going to tell him. But you and Nate huh?" I laughed at the look that crossed her face.

"God Mitch, I only met him today."

"Yeah but you like him don't you?"

"Yes, I do but there is absolutely no way you are telling anyone about this."

"Why so serious Cait?" I laughed at her.

"Shut up," she told me cracking a smile. "I gotta go, see you tomorrow," she told me getting up and walking out.

"Tomorrow's Saturday!" I called out to her.

"I knew that!" she shouted back.

"Sure you did," I muttered going up to my room to listen to music.

'This is real, this is me…' My phone started ringing. Unknown number, I wonder who this could be.

"Hello?"

"Mitch?"

"Yeah, who's this?" I asked

"Shane."

"How did you… Shane?"

"Yeah Mitch, its me," he laughed.

"How the hell did you get my number?" I asked him.

"Wow, I was expecting a 'hi Shane, how you doing?' I guess I should've known."

"I'm serious Shane, how did you get my number. I know you're not stalking me."

"How do you know I'm not?"

"Shane, you are the least sneaky person I know, there is no way I wouldn't have noticed you stalking me," I laughed at him.

"Aw Mitch, that's not nice, you know me better than that."

"Yeah? Prove it."

"Where am I?" he asked.

"Let me see… Outside my house, leaning against your car."

"Aw, ruin the surprise there. How did you know?"

"Try not leaning on the horn you ding-dong," I laughed at him as he took his ass off the steering wheel.

"Shut up."

"Naw Shane, don't swear, it's really not going to help your stupidity… And dumbness," I laughed. I was looking out the window and Shane had just tripped on the gutter and was currently commando rolling towards my front door. I laughed again and hung up, walking down the stairs to greet Shane.

When I opened the door, Shane was lying on our front step scratching his bare arms and legs which made me laugh even harder, serves him right for rolling on the grass.

"It's not funny Mitchie, help me up," Shane whined rolling around trying to grab my hand.

"Actually, it is quite funny Shane. You should be glad I left my phone upstairs otherwise I would be putting this on YouTube or send it to a funny video show, i'm sure they would all loooove to have evidence of Shane Gray rolling around like an idiot," I laughed at how that would turn out and Shane made a face.

"You wouldn't dare do that or I'll… I'll…"

"Aw Shane don't stress, you don't need to threaten me, its ok," I said in a baby voice.

"I'll disown you as a friend!" Shane exclaimed.

"You could… But you love me too much," I laughed.

"Damn you for always being right!" Shane exclaimed stomping his foot.

"What are you? Five?"

"Nope," Shane said popping the 'P' and grinning.

"Alright, what are you then?"

"I'm four!" He said putting up three fingers.

"Shane, you realise what you said and how many fingers you are holding up are two different things?" I asked letting out a giggle. Shane gave a serious look and put up another finger before grinning and nodding his head enthusiastically.

"Come on," I laughed dragging him up the steps and through the door.

"Is your room still the same?" he asked acting like a little kid.

"Yes Shane," I rolled my eyes as he rushed up the stairs and into my room.

"The are no posters of me. Why are there no posters of me?" Shane asked disappointed.

"Why would I have posters of you?" I asked.

"Well I am in the most popular boy band of this century," he stated.

"Like I could forget," I muttered, "That doesn't explain why I should have posters of you," I said.

"Yeah, I guess not, I just thought it was normal to have teen girls fawning over posters of me in their rooms."

"Yeah, since when was I considered normal?" I joked.

"Do you ever get tired of being right?" he asked. I grinned and shook my head vigorously.

"Nope, never," I grinned. "Sooo… Why'd you come here? I'm sure looking at my room wasn't your only motivation."

"What, is it such a crime that I wanted to come see my best friend?" he asked faking a hurt look.

"Yes actually, it is."

"Ok well, we're having a benefit concert in a week and we wanted you to come," he said sticking his hand in his pocket.

"How do you even fit things in the pockets of super skinny, skinny jeans?"

"It takes great skill, trust me," he grinned and pulled a ticket out of his pocket. "One ticket to the Connect Three benefit concert this Friday complete with backstage passes," he announced handing me a ticket and two backstage passes.

"One ticket and TWO passes? How does that work?" I asked.

"Nate wanted to give Caitlyn hers and the passes were an afterthought from Jason that you can surprise Cait with." 'Oh how I love Jason' I thought to myself. I ran up to Shane and gave him a huge hug which knocked him backwards into my bed where we fell down laughing.

"Awkward!" Shane shouted and we burst out laughing again… Until my mom walked in.

"So what's with the attitude change?" she asked me leaning against my open door.

"Nothing much…" I trailed off.

"Ok so I wont ask why both of you are lying on a bed… Together…"

"MOM!" I yelled blushing furiously.

"Connie, I can assure you we're just two friends having a good time," Shane said, Connie raised an eyebrow, I face palmed and Shane blushed, "You know what I mean Connie… I'm just going to shut up now…"

"Yup, when did you come up with that idea smart one?" I said giving him a pretend slap on the chest.

"Shut up!" he exclaimed covering his head with a pillow.


	5. He remembers?

**A/N IMPORTANT! Not really but please do read it! this is a bit overdue I think but I've been busy enjoying my vacation, skiing and writing other stories but I've been watching the hits for this story go up even though I haven't updated in SOOO long and its amazing I've gotten over 2000 hits, can't say the same for my reviewers but all reviews are accepted even if they are anonymous because it means the world to me that people are taking the time to read and review my stories.**

**Make sure you read my other stories too because the updates for this one will be a lot slower than any of them.**

Chapter 5

"So… Shane…" I began; we had been sitting in my room just talking after our awkward conversation with my mom.

"Yeah Mitch?"

"You wanna watch a movie or something?" I asked.

"Oh yeah! Definitely, we haven't done that in so long! What have you got?" he asked. I lead him back downstairs and into the TV room. I opened up all the cabinets next to the DVD player.

"You choose, as long as it's not some pawno or sport movie," I added.

"Damn just what I was going to choose as well."

"Shane!' I exclaimed, reaching over and slapping him in the back of the head.

"Ow Mitch, I was only joking!" he said rubbing his head. I went back and sat on the couch; leaving room for Shane as he skimmed through the DVD's and picked one, placing it in the DVD player. Shane set everything up and came to sit beside me on the sofa.

When the movie started, I laughed at Shane's choice of movie.

"What? What's funny?" he asked, trying to see what I was laughing at.

"Really Shane? _The Notebook?_ Of all the movies I have you pick the chick flick; no actually, you pick the SAD chick flick guaranteed to have all girls in tears by the end?"

"Yeah so? Last time I checked, you liked movies like this especially this movie." I smiled at what he said. He remembered after four years what my favourite movie was and favourite type of movies I liked. "You still like this movie right?"

"Yeah, course I do."

"And it still makes you cry?" Did he just sound… Hopeful? Did he want me to cry? Why? So he could laugh at me? No, Shane wouldn't do that to me. So he could comfort me? That couldn't be right, he only saw us as friends right? I know I like him but that doesn't mean anything to him, I was 99% sure that he only liked me as a friend but there was always part of me that said 'what about the other 1%?'

"Yeah, it still makes me cry," I said and saw his lips twitch up into a smile.

"Awesome," he muttered.

"You're glad about me crying?"

"No…"

"Whatever just start the movie already," I said and he pressed play on the remote.

**(A/N I've never actually seen the Notebook but I hear from a lot of other stories that the girls always cry while watching it so bear with me for now it's not a very long scene so...)**

I sniffled a little bit at the movie, hoping Shane wouldn't hear me. He had been edging closer to me on the sofa for the whole movie.

I sniffled a little more, glancing at Shane who smiled a little before glancing at me and putting an arm around my shoulders and pulling me closer to him in a comforting gesture.

Instead of pulling away, I smiled and relaxed into his arms which automatically tightened around me.

I knew it was just a friendly gesture but I couldn't help but think that we had seen this movie countless times in the past yet he's never done this to me. It couldn't possibly mean anything other than friendship could it? I mean, he was a jerk and was known to have a different girl on his arm every week but he changed and we've known each other since… a long time ago and he's never done anything like this around anyone I've known before, especially not me.

"Mitchie?" Shane asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"The movie's over," Shane chuckled and I blushed.

"Oh, do you need to go home?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah, I kinda do actually."

"Oh, ok."

"Hey, you will see me tomorrow, don't worry, I'm not just going to leave again."

"Yeah, I know," I sighed.

"Why are you upset?" he asked in a humoured tone.

"Because we have school tomorrow?" I said making it sound like a question.

"Come on, you and I both know that isn't the reason," Shane said in a concerned voice.

"Look I said I'm fine alright? Please just go, I have to… Finish some homework."

"Mitch, we've barely been at school for a week, we haven't been given any homework yet," Shane pointed out.

"Yes well, while you were too busy not paying attention in class, the teacher was giving out homework so if you would excuse me, I have to finish my thousand word essay for English that we were given on Tuesday for Friday," I told him trying to get past him to go back up to my room where I kept my laptop.

"Um Mitchie?" Shane asked tentatively.

"What Shane?" I snapped.

"Um nothing," he said before he turned to leave but I stopped him before he could go anywhere.

"I'm sorry Shane, for snapping, for everything pretty much," I told him.

"Mitchie, you have nothing to be sorry for, it's me who should be apologising."

"Okay so we're even then?" I asked and Shane laughed.

"Yeah we're even but Mitchie?"

"Yeah?"

"What was the English essay about?" Shane asked and I laughed.

"There is no English essay, I was kidding, I was seeing how long it would take you to realise that but you have now admitted that you don't pay attention in class…"

"Alright whatever, Mitch, see you tomorrow, at school, where there is no homework because it's still the first week."

"Yeah Shane, no homework, see you," I said and he walked away out the front door, into his car and drove off to his house.


End file.
